


GreedFall party banter

by imirel, lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Party banter! The lack of companions' banter made this game more tiresome than it should be, so I decided to write them by myself. Translated from Russian into English.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Диалоги сопартийцев (бантеры)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154085) by [imirel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel), [lysblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche). 



> The text was translated from Russian by a non-native speaker. So, apologies in advance for all the mistakes and awkward expressions! Feel free to contact us in case you’ve noticed any grave mistakes. We’re always open for criticism.  
> Translator: [**lordirrelevant** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordirrelevant/pseuds/lordirrelevant)  
> A special note from the translator: the original is great and all errors are my sole responsibility:)))

##  Kurt 

###  **Vasco ******

********

********

Vasco: You’re not particularly fond of aristocrats, either. Am I right?

Kurt: After all those years at the court, I find it hard to adore them. But I’ve learned to keep my opinions to myself. Why?

Vasco: I wonder whether De Sardet can be trusted.

Kurt: (if Kurt’s approval is low) I’d like to hope so.

(if Kurt’s approval is high): He/she is an exception that proves the rule.

Vasco: I’ve noticed that you don’t swear all that much. It’s strange. Even when you’re wound up, you hardly cuss at all. Yet your comrades from the Guard curse like there’s no tomorrow.

Kurt: First of all, not all of us do. Second... I had to drop the habit when I started working at the palace. Now I would probably be unable to come up with a good and creative insult even if my life depended on it. 

Vasco: If you want to brush up on your knowledge, I would advise turning to Aphra.

Kurt: Why not you? You know what they say about sailors and swearing...

Vasco: Our swear words are... unconventional.

Vasco: What terrible swill does the Coin Tavern serve? My head’s been aching for two days straight. 

Kurt: Ah, it’s called “grunt’s piss.”

Vasco: Don’t tell me it’s hooch.

Kurt: No, it’s almost like whiskey.

Vasco: Almost?

Kurt: It doesn’t get to ripen long enough in barrels. And we use local corn instead of barley.

Vasco: I just hope there’s no actual piss in there.

Kurt: I hope so too.

(after “Treason!”)

Vasco: How well did you know Torsten?

Kurt: Not too well. I only knew that he was an ambitious son of a bitch.

Vasco: But if everyone in the Coin Guard knew that, how could you miss the coup?

Kurt: He _was_ my superior, after all. Do _you_ trust your admiral?

Vasco: Of course, I do.

Kurt: And what if she’s also planning a coup?

Vasco: She’s planning no such thing.

Kurt: Are you sure?

De Sardet (if the secret of his/her birth has been revealed): I’m not sure about anything anymore.

Vasco: I don’t like the turn this conversation is taking. But I get your point.

(if Vasco is in a relationship with De Sardet)

Vasco: Kurt, you’ve known De Sardet for quite a while…

Kurt: Get to the point.

Vasco: I wanted to ask you what he/she likes. To make a pleasant surprise.

Kurt: You seem to be doing just fine without my advice.

De Sardet: I can hear you, you know.

###  **Petrus**

Petrus: Captain, would you mind telling me the name of your barber?

Kurt: My… what?

Petrus: Barber, coiffeur, or whatever you call it. When you took off your hat, I’ve noticed your neat hair-cut. I should also get my hair done one of these days.

Kurt: It’s called a “bowl cut.”

Petrus: And what exactly is that?

Kurt: You literally place a night bowl on top of your head, and a comrade cuts and shaves off the rest.

Petrus: *chuckling* Well, I guess I could give it a try once I’ve found a bowl to my liking. I hope your comrades dispose of the bowl’s contents before placing it on the head.

Kurt: It depends. But you needn’t worry.

Petrus: Kurt, when exactly were you appointed as master of arms for his Highness D’Orsay and Lord/Lady De Sardet?

Kurt: Let me think… thirteen… no, fourteen years ago. Why?

Petrus: I’m trying to recall whether you were at the court when I served there as an ambassador.

Kurt: I don’t think so. I would have remembered _you_.

Petrus: Do you believe in the Enlightened, captain?

Kurt: I believe in a good drink, comfy shoes, and that it’s better to sleep under a proper roof when it rains.

Petrus: Pardon my indiscretion, but I’ve seen you reading the works of Saint Matheus at the camp. And you seemed engrossed in the reading.

Kurt: Oh, yes. It turns out this Enlightened of yours also believed in a good drink, comfortable shoes, and proper roofs. 

Petrus: You are closer to faith than you realize, my son.

(after “The Prince’s Secret”)

Petrus: You told His/Her Excellency that you would keep protecting him/her regardless of what has been revealed. It is commendable.

Kurt: I’m a mercenary, father. And it changes nothing as far as I’m concerned. Pay the coin, and I’d protect anyone.

De Sardet: (if in a relationship with Kurt) You’re awfully sweet when you try to act all cold and cynical.

(otherwise) Yes, yes. I do remember about your bonus. You’ll get it once we’re back in New Serene.

###  **Aphra**

Aphra: Captain, how did you get that scar on the back of your head?

Kurt: I was caught by surprise and hit with a bottle. Nothing heroic.

Aphra: Really? I can’t imagine anyone catching you by surprise.

Kurt: What can I say? I was young and inexperienced.

Aphra: And now?

Kurt: You can see for yourself: I have no other scars on my head.

Aphra: Kurt, permit me a personal question.

Kurt: Permission granted.

Aphra: Is your pay high enough?

Kurt: I’m not complaining.

Aphra: I was just thinking… Your clothes and armor are provided by the client, weapons too. What do you spend your money on? Other than entertainment and booze, of course.

Kurt: Quality undergarments and books.

Aphra: I’m not even going to ask about the first part, but… books?

Kurt: I enjoy reading philosophers’ works. They ask questions that I don’t know the answers to. It keeps my brain occupied.

Aphra: You… surprise me.

Kurt: I also put some money aside.

De Sardet: And now you surprise _me_.

Aphra: When we were in Hikmet, you went out for the whole night. My first guess would have been the brothel, but you came back looking way too fresh and relaxed.

Kurt: I didn’t realize I was being watched so closely.

Aphra: And still, where have you been? If you don’t mind me asking.

Kurt: I was at the hot springs.

Aphra: You were… bathing?

Kurt: It’s easier and faster than asking the residence servants to prepare the water.

Aphra: That’s an excellent idea. I should do the same.

(after “Settling the Debt”)

Aphra: How does it feel to know that that bastard major Hermann would never hurt anyone again?

Kurt: Honestly? It’s disgusting. Somehow I thought that revenge would taste sweeter.

Aphra: (if Asili has been executed) I thought so too.

(otherwise) I’m afraid of sounding like governor Burhan, but sometimes the end _does_ justify the means.

###  **Siora**

Siora: You have capable hands. You can repair things.

Kurt: I try.

Siora: There was a hunter in our village. He could repair everything too. I enjoyed looking at his hands while he was working. For a while, I even thought that he was my _minundhanem_ , but he bound himself to another.

Kurt: You liked his hands that much?

Siora: Yes, they were very handsome. But I’ve never looked at him again after his binding.

Kurt: Try looking beyond the hands next time. 

Siora: I envy your self-possession, Kurt. You’ve seen so much betrayal, death, and crimes. But you always keep your calm.

Kurt: You are exaggerating. I’m not always calm.

Siora: And yet… I always take things too close to the heart. I should try learning to be a bit more... callous.

Kurt: No, you shouldn’t. There are too many callous people around. You should stay the way you are. Sensitive.

Siora: You get injured too often. Try being a bit more careful. I can’t always heal you and De Sardet at the same time. 

Kurt: *chuckling* It’s my fighting style: charging the enemy and getting my ass kicked as much as possible.

Siora: I worry about you, _carants_. It’s not a joke!

Kurt: You shouldn’t worry too much, Siora. I’m still alive, after all.

Siora: That’s what surprises me.

(after “Treason!” and “The Search for Queen Bladnid”)

Siora: Are you glad that your friend is in charge of the Coin Guard now?

Kurt: I am. I trust Sieglinde like noone else.

Siora: I wish I could say the same about my sister.

Kurt: You don’t trust her?

Siora: I do. But she still lacks the wisdom.

Kurt: And you miss your mother.

Siora: That too.


	2. Vasco

## Vasco

###  **Kurt**

Kurt: So you _are_ a card cheat, captain.

Vasco: What makes you think I cheat at cards?

Kurt: You ripped off an entire squad in the tavern yesterday.

Vasco: I had a lucky streak, that’s all.

Kurt: Yeah, right. And how often do you have those lucky streaks?

Vasco: From time to time. When the money’s short.

Kurt: What was your first impression of De Sardet?

Vasco: Honestly? I took him/her for an arrogant aristocrat.

Kurt: But your opinion changed?

Vasco: It changed rather quickly.

Kurt: Let me guess. It changed after you started traveling the island with us.

Vasco: No, even before that. (if “Disappearance Among the Nauts” was completed) After he/she went searching for a simple cabin boy. His name was Jonas. 

(otherwise) After he/she asked to help a Coin Guard captain. His name was Kurt.

Kurt: A very old and very drunk lieutenant secretly told me once that he’d witnessed a ghost ship. The sea was calm for a few days, and then a storm hit, and at midnight the whole crew saw a ship with dead men on board. Allegedly.

Vasco: I’ve heard this tale before. Usually, it also involves rum. Lots and lots of rum.

Kurt: But you’ve never seen anything like this yourself?

Vasco: No. I don’t believe in stories about the ghost ship. But I do believe that I don’t want to find out whether these stories are true. We, sailors, are superstitious folk. 

(after “Treason!”)

Kurt: Vasco, I have to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have asked you to smuggle that cargo. Now that we know its true purpose.

Vasco: My friend, whether I had agreed to help you or not, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. This Torsten of yours seemed like a stubborn fellow. Those crates would have landed in my cargo hold anyway, and I would have been suspended regardless.

Kurt: Still. I’m sorry you got involved in this mess.

Vasco: Apology accepted. But on the other hand: had I not been sacked, I would never have gotten the chance to travel this marvelous island in the company of such marvelous people. I can’t say I’m having a bad time. 

(after “The Prince’s Secret” and “Amongst the Ghosts”)

Kurt: So your famous Naut magic is nothing more than simple math.

Vasco: It’s a bit more complicated than simple math, but you are right -- in principle.

Kurt: And you keep it all secret to avoid competition?

Vasco: And you seem to disagree with our methods?

Kurt: I’ve come to be suspicious of all kinds of secrets lately.

(after “The Enemy Within”)

Kurt: So, Vasco, one can simply sign up to become a Naut?

Vasco: Hmm… it’s not that simple. But you, Kurt, would have been rejected anyway. I doubt that you would agree to scrub the deck and clean the pots. And the Nauts have to rise through the ranks from the very bottom.

Kurt: I could be the cook’s assistant.

Vasco: After yesterday’s stew? I doubt it. At least, I wouldn’t vote in your favor.

###  **Petrus**

Petrus: Captain, would you mind sharing the recipe for that poison you use on your blade?

Vasco: What do you need it for? You don’t use blades.

Petrus: There are... other types of weapons.

Vasco: For other purposes, you mean. I got it. You’ll have your recipe.

Petrus: One could take you for an aristocrat, you know.

Vasco: What?

Petrus: From the back. Perfect posture, long and lank arms… If it weren’t for those Naut tattoos… 

Vasco: In that case, I’m glad I have them.

(after “Family Reunion”)

Petrus: Captain, do you keep an eye out for your brother?

Vasco: No. Even if I wanted to, I don’t have the time for it.

Petrus: Curious. Who settled his debt then?

Vasco: That wasn’t even a real debt. Peanuts… Oh, damnation.

Petrus: So you do keep an eye out for him.

Vasco: *laughing* One eye, yes.

(after “Forever a Naut”)

Petrus: Have you ever considered your options after our adventures are over?

Vasco: What are you insinuating, my lord bishop?

Petrus: Insinuating, yes. But I’m not afraid to say it out loud: I wouldn’t mind having a friendly predisposed admiral. So, there you have it.

Vasco: But I’m not an admiral yet.

Petrus: Oh, why the false modesty? You know that the order is signed and is now lying on Cabral’s desk. 

Vasco: (if in a relationship with De Sardet) Be it as it may, I’m not sure about anything at the moment. The sea doesn't call to me as it used to. 

(otherwise) Is that so? Now I’m curious where you got that information from.

Petrus: Oh, it seems I had a slip of the tongue.

Vasco: A deliberate one, apparently.

Petrus: You may consider it a favor from a friend.

###  **Aphra**

Aphra: Captain, as a naturalist, I am curious: have you ever encountered sirens?

Vasco: Of course. 

Aphra: And other sea beasts?

Vasco: Them too. There are many.

Aphra: Someone told me once that krakens were real. Is that true?

Vasco: Definitely. I got one of my tattoos for a fight against one of those pestered creatures.

Aphra: Incredible. Is there something the sea doesn’t have?

Vasco: Hmm… blue pearls.

Aphra: I’ve noticed that the Nauts are quite fond of singing.

Vasco: Yes, we do sing a lot of songs. With a good drink or when the ship lays becalmed, and the crew has to row. Or when the work is particularly monotonous.

Aphra: What are your songs about?

Vasco: The usual -- but with a taste of sea salt. Unrequited love, separation, betrayal, high waves, death.

Aphra: I wonder whether someone has already started documenting the Nauts’ lore.

Vasco: I don’t think so. And the study would not be as exciting and voluminous as you’d think.

Aphra: You took my book without permission.

Vasco: I did, and I apologize. It was my turn to keep watch, but I’ve already read everything I had with me.

Aphra: You could have asked, you know. I would have given it to you.

Vasco: But you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you up.

Aphra: *vengefully* The killer is the prince’s personal medic.

Vasco: Ouch, that was a mean one. But I guess I deserved it.

Aphra: Have you ever been to Al Saad?

Vasco: A couple of times.

Aphra: Did you like the city?

Vasco: Yes, and no. The architecture’s amazing, the goods are fine, the port is convenient. And one can always find rare medicine. 

Aphra: What didn’t you like?

Vasco: The people. And the omnipresent sand. 

Aphra: Funny that our impressions are so similar. 

Vasco: And the carpets…

Aphra: Very similar, indeed.

Aphra: How hard was your first sea journey?

Vasco: Not too hard. One would never send a simple cabin boy on a trip that lasts months. The sea requires some gradual getting used to.

Aphra: Still, it must be hard to sail for so long without going ashore… The Nauts must know some meditation techniques to keep them from going insane. Apart from rum, that is. And if so, I would like to learn them.

Vasco: What, Siora is being unfriendly again?

Aphra: More so than usual, yes.

(if Vasco is in a relationship with De Sardet)

Aphra: Our common friend has revealed to me that you are a fan of poetry.

Vasco: One could say so.

Aphra: Could you recommend something? No love poetry, though, I beg you.

Vasco: When we are back in San Matheus, I’ll take you to a trader who has a rich selection of books.

Aphra: In San Matheus? I guess I’ll have to pass.

###  **Siora**

Siora: Do you miss the sea, Vasco?

Vasco: What kind of question is that? Of course, I do.

Siora: Then, why don’t you do something about it?

Vasco: I am doing something. I’m helping De Sardet on orders from the admiral. With time, I will earn my forgiveness, prove my loyalty, and come back.

Siora: But do you dream of the sea?

Vasco: All the time.

Siora: That’s the sea god calling to you.

Siora: We paint our faces too. To show our clan allegiance. Do your tattoos mark you as one of the _moridigen_?

Vasco: No. Our tattoos mark our achievements, the hardships we had to go through. Well, the facial ones, anyway.

Siora: The facial ones?

Vasco: I have other tattoos. Elsewhere. 

Siora: Spare me the details, please.

De Sardet: (if in a relationship with Vasco) They’re rather pretty, though.

Siora: Why do you take away our _nadaiges_?

Vasco: Whom?

Siora: The keepers. Guardians. Why do you capture them and take them across the sea? Only for the money?

Vasco: We are but transporters. I don’t know -- I don’t want to know -- what our clients need them for. 

Siora: But you are complicit. It's revolting.

Vasco: (if “Forever a Naut” was completed) Not anymore. The admiral forbade it.

(otherwise) I would never have taken such a commission myself. Too dangerous for the crew.

Siora: I couldn’t be a _moridigen_.

Vasco: Why so?

Siora: I thought about it. It would be hard for me to abandon my roots, the earth spirits, and my people for so many cycles. Not being able to leave the boat for so long...

Vasco: The ship, not the boat.

Siora: A ship is a big boat, is it not?

Vasco: *sighing* No. But you wouldn’t understand.


	3. Petrus

##  Petrus

###  **Kurt**

Kurt: What do you think about the inquisition, father?

Petrus: The same thing any reasonable person does, I presume.

Kurt: Then, why has it not been disbanded yet?

Petrus: First of all, it’s not that simple. Many influential people are among their ranks. Second, not all of their activities are destructive. They can be used to a good end sometimes.

Kurt: You mean, those crazy fanatics can be useful to you?

Petrus: If you know how to use them.

Kurt: Father, you tell so many tales. How do you know all those stories?

Petrus: What can I say? As a diplomat, I’ve lived a long and eventful life, my son, and I have heard quite a few confessions.

Kurt: *chuckling* You should write novels.

Petrus: Who says I don’t? 

Kurt: I am a simple soldier and don’t know much about politics. But I was wondering: What do you think of the abilities of our Lord/Lady Legate?

Petrus: He/she still lacks the experience and knowledge about the enemies’ weaknesses. But I do see quite a bright diplomatic future ahead of him/her.

Kurt: Well, I hope he/she doesn’t turn into you.

Petrus: I wouldn’t want that either. And that’s precisely why I’m here.

Kurt: How well do you know Cardinal Cornelia?

Petrus: Rather well, I suppose. I used to feed her cats when she was away.

Kurt: She has… cats?

Petrus: A whole pack of them. She likes short-haired cats. The red one was particularly fond of me. Her name was Augusta. I wonder whether she’s still alive...

###  **Vasco**

Vasco: Some of your brothers in faith are exceptionally zealous in their desire to spread the light of your religious teachings.

Petrus: It is so, unfortunately. There is but one dark spot on Theleme’s blazing appearance - and its name is the Ordo Luminis. 

Vasco: Aren’t  _ you _ afraid of ending up on the pyre?

Petrus: No. One good thing about the fanatics is their overwhelming predictability. It makes them easy to manipulate.

Vasco: Shouldn’t you be wearing purple, bishop Petrus? And something more… ceremonial, in general?

Petrus: We have allowed more comfortable attire on Teer Fradee. The cardinals on the continent wear cassocks, but as you could see for yourself, Cardinal Cornelia is dressed differently. The same goes for other brothers and sisters. Gray is practical and does not draw too much attention.

Vasco: Is that even allowed? To change the dressing code so easily?

Petrus: Why not? Our protocol only regulates religious apparel during service.

Vasco: So you could theoretically wear anything you wanted? Even, say, a red Naut bandana? 

Petrus: Anything that is compatible with the requirements of my rank. I’m afraid that many innocent souls would be confused, should I appear in a red bandana. 

Vasco: What exactly did you preach, father Petrus?

Petrus: You want me to preach a sermon to you?

Vasco: Why not? The road is long. Who knows, maybe you could convert me to the teachings of the Enlightened?

Petrus: I seriously doubt that. But hold on a moment. *after some consideration* Do good, try not to sin, follow your conscience, and feed cats.

Vasco: That’s… all?

Petrus: When I start holding service again, I’ll invite you to one of my sermons. But that was a short summary. All sermons largely boil down to these postulates. 

Vasco: Even the cats?

Petrus: Especially the cats.

Vasco: I was still wondering about the cats, father. Have you ever heard about the Naut tradition of bringing cats on sea journeys?

Petrus: I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of such a thing. But I presume you would enlighten me now.

Vasco: Nauts take cats on long sea voyages. They become crew members, so to say.

Petrus: Interesting. But I suppose it’s not a simple superstition.

Vasco: No. They also catch mice.

Petrus: Ah, yes, now you are beginning to understand.

(after “The Vice of the Mother Cardinal”)

Vasco: Father, I heard you knew wines.

Petrus: I’m not a true sommelier. But I do know a thing or two, yes.

Vasco: I’m just tired of drinking the swill they offer at the Coin Taverns. And rum is expensive. So I thought that perhaps…

Petrus: I’m afraid I could not be of assistance to you then. I only know very expensive wines. 

(after “The Enemy Within”)

Vasco: I suppose not many people are lucky enough to escape your faith’s grip. As Alba did.

Petrus: You are not wrong. Many try to run, but most come back eventually.

Vasco: And then what? Do they stay to rot in monasteries, after having had a taste of freedom? I can’t say that I envy such a fate.

Petrus: Why “rot”? Such people possess a passionate spirit and soon discover their religious zeal. It’s not always a bad thing.

Vasco: But it’s not a good thing, either?

Petrus: Do you remember Aloysius? Well, religious passion does not always lead to goodness.

###  **Aphra**

Aphra: I’ve seen you talking to someone at the d’Orsay Square earlier today. And the conversation seemed rather tense. Were those your acquaintances? 

Petrus: No, we are closer than that.

Aphra: Your friends, then?

Petrus: Much closer.

Aphra: Who can be closer than friends?

Petrus: Sworn enemies, my child.

Aphra: Do you not feel burdened by the limitations that come with your rank?

Petrus: I have bestowed them upon myself voluntarily. Then again, there are not as many limitations as an outsider would think. The burden is not that heavy.

Aphra: But you are not allowed to dance, for instance.

Petrus: Why not? I am allowed to dance -- in secular attire.

Aphra: A dancing bishop. I can hardly believe it.

Petrus: *chuckling* How else should one entertain oneself at receptions?

Aphra: Politics, for example?

Petrus: Ah, this just proves that you are no diplomat. Dances are about many things.. including politics. 

(after “The Vices of the Mother Cardinal”)

Aphra: Figures, you are a rather unpleasant person, father Petrus.

Petrus: That is true.

Aphra: But I should admit that your methods are effective.

Petrus: Thank you. Would you like me to give you a few lessons in diplomacy?

Aphra: You meant to say, lessons in manipulation and blackmail? Not at the moment, thank you. But it could come in handy in the future.

Petrus: I would recommend starting with the treatise on “The Art of Smiling and Making Friends.” 

(after “The Sins of Father Petrus”)

Aphra: Aren’t you afraid of going back to San Matheus?

Petrus: Why should I be afraid?

Aphra: You were blackmailing the mother cardinal. Aren’t you afraid that she would seek revenge?

Petrus: Oh, she will definitely seek revenge. And I am not afraid. It’s just… a game.

Aphra: That’s some weird game.

Petrus: Be it as it may. I don’t harbor any illusions. I may be quite proficient at the game, but Cornelia is way better than I am. I can win a battle, but she will eventually win the war.

Aphra: What makes you so sure?

Petrus: Suffice it to say that she is the governor, and I am not.

###  **Siora**

Siora: Your people have burnt an innocent creature alive! And you have the nerve to call us savages!

Petrus: My dear child, I may disagree with Aloysius, but I must point out that he executed a demon that attacked our people.

Siora: He also suffocated an innocent person with his bare hands and called me a “soulless native”?

Petrus: *sighing* This cannot be forgiven. I condemn your demon worship, but Aloysius’s behavior is unacceptable. I will pray for the soul of the deceased. 

De Sardet: I think it was me he referred to as a “soulless native.”

Siora: Does it matter?

De Sardet: Not in the slightest.

Siora: The  _ mal _ of your clan was rude to me today, although I have done her no evil.

Petrus: I believe you. And I'm sorry. If it’s any consolation, she has sometimes treated me with even more animosity.

Siora: How is that supposed to console me?

Petrus: What I meant to say was: in Cornelia’s eyes, I’m a more grievous sinner than you will ever be.

Siora: And how exactly is  _ that _ supposed to console me?

Petrus: I suppose… it can’t.

(after “The Sins of Father Petrus”)

Siora: Arelwin. What was she like?

Petrus: Strong. Stubborn. Lonely.

Siora: Do not blame yourself. It was not you who abducted her.

Petrus: My dear child, thank you for your compassion, but I know my worth. I could have saved her if I wanted to. But my own well-being was more important to me. 

Siora: You regret it. Many  _ renaigse  _ have forgotten. That means you still have some honor and conscience.

Petrus: I never thought about it that way. Your spirit is pure, Siora. May the Enlightened preserve it.

(after “Saint and Wild”)

Siora: It appears your great saint had lived on the island and even established a spiritual connection with it. Perhaps he even became a guardian, like most  _ doneigada _ . What do you think about it?

Petrus: I won't lie to you. This revelation has turned my whole world upside down. I… don’t know what to say.

Siora: And what happens now?

Petrus: I suppose Cornelia has a difficult decision to make: to reveal the truth contained in the tablets or to hide it.

Siora: What would you do in her place?

Petrus: I am sorry to disappoint you, but I would probably hide the truth. I am a coward, Siora.

Siora: Maybe that is why Cornelia is the  _ mal _ of your clan and not you.


	4. Siora

##  Siora

###  **Kurt**

Kurt: Curious. Your sword lights up every time you draw it in battle. But the rest of the time, it looks like a regular weapon.

Siora: That is the power of the  _ doneigada _ . It’s the magic of the island.

Kurt: Is something built into your sword?

Siora: No. I reach out to the spirits of the island, and they answer my call.

Kurt: It’s a pity I can’t talk to spirits. My sword could also use a bit of magic.

Kurt:  _ Minundhanem.  _ This word sounds familiar. Is that what you call your spouses?

Siora: It is a person whose fate is tied to yours. You have one heart and one mind. And when you promise yourselves to each other, the clan’s  _ doneigad _ performs a ritual.

Kurt: It is a beautiful sentiment. But I can’t imagine anyone sharing ALL of my thoughts.

Siora: You’ve never had such a special person?

Kurt: (if in a relationship with De Sardet) Not until recently.

(otherwise) No. I had a few affairs, but they didn't last. My duty has always been more important to me.

Siora: It is sad. Being alone is always sad.

Kurt: I guess it is. But I regret nothing.

Kurt: You know local herbs well, do you not? Do you have a concoction against morning headaches?

Siora: I do.

Kurt: And something for the wounds?

Siora: Sure.

Kurt: And something against poison?

Siora: What are you getting at?

Kurt: What about something against bad memories?

Siora: *frowning* No. But there is a concoction against stupidity.

De Sardet: I know a few people that could use it.

Aphra: If such a concoction existed, I would have prescribed it to the whole of Theleme.

(after “The Battle of Red Spears”)

Kurt: The thing you did back there… With roots shooting out of the ground, I mean.

Siora: It is the magic of Teer Fradee. As a  _ doneigad _ , I…

Kurt: No, that’s not what I meant. Why haven’t you used that trick before? It’s rather efficient.

Siora: It’s not that simple. Some types of magic require special knowledge and increased concentration.

Kurt: I see.

Siora: Besides, I suppose it’s not entirely fair…

Kurt: I think I’m beginning to understand. If it’s too efficient, it's not fair.

###  **Vasco**

Vasco: Yesterday you’ve added some local herb to the soup.

Siora: It’s called  _ ludeig veye.  _ It blooms in summer, and its roots are used to sweeten and spice up the food.

Vasco: Does this herb possess... any side effects? My head started spinning, and I experienced some strange... euphoria after the meal.

Siora: It could have this effect, yes. Should I stop adding it?

Vasco: I don’t mind at all. But I also wouldn’t mind if you taught me how to prepare it.

De Sardet: I wouldn’t mind, either.

Vasco: You’re a great addition to our team. It’s good to have a comrade in arms who not only knows how to wield a sword but can also immediately heal wounds.

Siora: I am a  _ doneigad _ , after all. We heal people.

Vasco: Yes, but your loyalty is to your clan. And yet you also help our party.

Siora: Only those who possess the gift of healing and comforting can become  _ doneigada _ . What I wanted to say is: I do this because it is what I am.

Vasco: I hear you. But I’m still grateful.

Vasco: We will soon arrive in New Serene. What are you planning to do there, Siora?

Siora: I wanted to try those delicious pies again.

Vasco: You mean the ones that are prepared by De Sardet’s cook?

Siora: Yes. The ones with the red and violet berries.

Vasco: I heard the recipe comes from Hikmet.

Siora: And... somehow I've just lost my appetite. 

(after “The Battle of Red Spears”)

Vasco: Your sister Eseld…

Siora: She is my twin.

Vasco: Really? I would never have guessed. You are nothing alike.

Siora: Our faces are similar. Had I worn the same face paint, you would have noticed the resemblance.

Vasco: I wasn’t referring to your appearance. 

(after “Family Reunion”)

Siora: Your brother and you look nothing alike, Vasco.

Vasco: Is it because of the… how do you call it? Face paint?

Siora: No. You smell of the sea. And he smells of ignorance.

Vasco: It’s a bit complicated, but I think I understand what you’re talking about. Unlike you and your sister, I don’t think we'd ever show up in public together. So, no one would ever be able to compare.

Siora: Does that sadden you?

Vasco: Somewhat. And this is what surprises me.

###  **Petrus**

Petrus: Siora, what was that potion you drank yesterday?

Siora: It helps against insomnia.

Petrus: And other than that?

Siora: It soothes the nerves.

Petrus: Is that all?

Siora: *losing patience* I do not worship demons, I’m not trying to poison anyone, I don’t participate in blood rituals! I’m sick of you watching my every step, old man!

Petrus: No need to get all psyched up. I do not know much about the local herbs and wanted to learn more. You have satisfied my curiosity.

Siora: So, you do trust me?

Petrus: I didn’t say that. 

Petrus: What does the name of your village mean?

Siora:  _ Vedrhais _ , “The Spear Wood.”

Petrus: What does it stand for?

Siora: It’s an old legend. A hunter, who was betrothed to a girl, went hunting. A forest beast killed him and dragged his corpse into a grove. The girl waited for her  _ minundhanem _ to return and went searching for him after a while. She searched and searched. When she finally found him, she shed tears. Her tears soaked into the ground and later shot as spears out of the earth, red with the hunter’s blood.

Petrus: That’s a very romantic tale.

Siora: A tale, yes. But our village is indeed surrounded by red-colored bushes.

Petrus: Siora, I’m embarrassed to ask this of you, but could you please… sew my sleeve?

Siora: Of course.

Petrus: Just like that?

Siora: Your sleeve is torn, you can’t sew, you asked me for help. I will help.

Petrus: I must admit, I didn’t expect that. But I could offer you something in return.

Siora: What can you do?

Petrus: Preach sermons, edit manuscripts, blackmail the powerful, convince the doubters. But I guess you already know all that.

Siora: None of that is of any use to me. Although… you do tell interesting stories. You’ll just have to tell one more story next time.

Petrus: Agreed.

(after “Death from Above”)

Petrus: What we’ve discovered in that cave… I’m still rather shaken. The transformation… and that monster… May the Enlightened have mercy upon our souls.

Siora: Vinbarr was no monster! He was a great leader, a wise man. And he turned into a  _ nadaig meneimen  _ \-- the most powerful of all guardians.

Petrus: Does this fate await all  _ doneigada _ ?

Siora: No, only the most loyal ones. 

Petrus: And what about you, Siora? Will you also turn into one of those… guardians?

Siora: It is possible.

Petrus: Aren’t you afraid?

Siora: What is there to be afraid of? It is a big honor. It is my duty.

Petrus: I’m not sure whether I am impressed or revolted.

(during the quest “A New High King”)

Petrus: Siora, may I ask you, whom would you wish to be your next High King or Queen?

Siora: My  _ matir. _

Petrus: But she is dead.

Siora: You asked, whom I wished to be our High King or Queen. You did not say that this person should be alive.

Petrus: Fair enough. Still, whom amongst the living would you prefer to see as your High King or Queen?

Siora: I do have a candidate. But it is impossible.

Petrus: Whom do you have in mind?

Siora: (if on a relationship with De Sardet) My  _ minundhanem _ .

(otherwise) My  _ carants _ . The one you call De Sardet.

###  **Aphra**

Aphra: Siora, why do all your clans have different types of face paint? You know who belongs to which clan anyway.

Siora: This is a symbol of loyalty to the clan. 

Aphra: Why don’t  _ you _ wear face paint then?

Siora: It is not an obligation. We paint our faces voluntarily. You wear the clothes of the Lions and not the  _ Ludeig Blau _ , although you can dress however you like.

Aphra: That’s… an interesting analogy.

Siora: Your women also paint their faces, but… in a different manner.

De Sardet: Not only women.

Aphra: How long did it take you to learn our language?

Siora: It took s while. I’ve been learning it for seven or eight cycles. Eseld was faster.

Aphra: Isn’t it strange? You speak our language and understand the people from the continent, but we do not know your language. Is it so difficult to learn?

Siora: How many  _ renaigse  _ truly  _ wish  _ to learn our language?

Aphra: Fair point.

Aphra: Siora, as a naturalist, I’m very curious about the nature of your… well, horns.

Siora: What exactly do you want to know?

Aphra: A lot of things. For example, don’t they disturb during sleep?

Siora: No. They grow out slowly, one gets used to them.

Aphra: Do they itch?

Siora: No, but they tickle sometimes.

Aphra: May I touch them?

Siora: No.

De Sardet: (if in a relationship with Siora) They feel like normal tree branches, nothing unusual.

Aphra: I wanted to ask you a question about the potions you use in your rituals.

Siora: I don’t…

Aphra: But then I realized that you would not give me an answer anyway. Partly because you don’t trust me and partly because you staunchly keep the secrets of the  _ doneigada _ .

Siora: You are correct.

Aphra: So, I will have to resort to small talk. Would you like a cup of coffee?

Siora: I don’t drink coffee.

Aphra: Ah, yes. Coffee is a drink from the continent, and the islanders are probably not used to it. What drinks are popular here? What do you usually drink in the morning, for example?

Siora: We don’t have such drinks. But personally, I prefer hawthorn and redwood needle tea. It’s very scrumptious.

Aphra: Well, that’s a start.

(after “The Binding Ritual”)

Aphra: I would like to compile a dictionary of your language. Would you help me?

Siora: Why should I help you?

Aphra: If I learned your language, I could better understand your culture and rituals.

Siora: I thought that Dunncas already agreed to help you.

Aphra: He has, but I don’t see him often. You, on the other hand, I see every day, Siora. If only you talked to me more often…

Siora: We are talking now.

Aphra: *sighing* Alright, I got it.


	5. Aphra

##  Aphra

###  **Kurt**

Kurt: You should pay more attention next time. You almost landed under that lewolan’s tail back there.

Aphra: I’ll keep that in mind.

Kurt: It’s better to shoot an arquebus from a distance, you know.

Aphra: Yes, but you have to close the distance to throw a grenade.

Kurt: That is true. For a scientist -- you are quite a good shot.

Aphra: You haven’t seen how good I am with bombs.

Kurt: You take good care of your equipment and clothes. They are always so clean and well preserved. I am a little envious.

Aphra: I’m one of those scientists who think that orderly appearance helps bring order to one's thoughts.

Kurt: *chuckling* That probably means that my mind is in great disorder.

Aphra: If A leads to B, B does not necessarily lead to A.

Kurt: That was a very elegant answer, milady scientist.

Aphra: I knew you’d appreciate it. And that’s why  _ your _ appearance is misleading.

Kurt: Many thanks for the antidote. Had it not been in your bag, I would’ve been in trouble.

Aphra: No need to thank me. But I am surprised you took it without a second thought. You’ve recently told De Sardet that you didn’t trust me.

Kurt: I said I didn’t trust you. I didn’t say I had no trust for your potions.

(after “The Trial” and “Amongst the Ghosts”)

Kurt: Do you regret having met Asili?

Aphra: No. This experience has been instructive. I’m sure you can comprehend that.

Kurt: How does the saying go? One can also learn from bad experiences?

Aphra: That’s not exactly how a scientist would put it, but I do agree with the sentiment.

Kurt: *after a while* But I am happy that bastard will never harm anyone again.

Aphra: This sentiment I also agree with.

###  **Vasco**

Vasco: Aphra, what gunpowder do you use?

Aphra: The gunpowder from Al Saad is the best. Its composition allows my bullets to reach a speed of 40 inches per second. But local gunpowder from Hikmet is also fine. And the matchlock contributes to the accumulation of kinesthetic energy. Although I have heard that flintlocks are slowly becoming popular in Al Saad -- they use a flint striking ignition mechanism. They are much more effective but costly in production… Vasco, are you listening?

Vasco: I’m sorry. I got so carried away by your speech, that I forgot what I wanted to ask in the first place. 

Vasco: You’ve visited governor Burhan’s stables recently. Do you like horses?

Aphra: Not really. But I’ve heard that the latest ship brought Hadban horses to the island. They are bred close to my hometown Olima.

Vasco: So, you miss your homeland?

Aphra: My homeland -- not so much, but my family -- yes.

Vasco: Would you like to come back sometime?

Aphra: No. I’ve found my place here on Teer Fradee, and that is not going to change. But I do suffer from fits of nostalgia sometimes.

Vasco: So, the Bridge Alliance also builds ships.

Aphra: I don’t see why this surprises you: It is both rational and strategically wise. You should be more surprised that other nations have not come up with the idea earlier.

Vasco: No Naut would ever board a ship that has not been built by the Nauts.

Aphra: Well, others would board it then. But you needn’t worry: The construction takes a lot of time.

Vasco: Does that mean that the ships break apart upon leaving the dry docks?

Aphra: No. The problem is of... a financial character.

Vasco: That’s reassuring. Given your constant wars with the neighbors, it’s safe to assume that the Alliance is not getting a fleet of its own any time soon.

Vasco: Aphra, may I try on your beret?

Aphra: Why would you want my beret?

Vasco: I’m growing tired of my tricorn. It’s useful at sea, but here on the island, I don’t even need a hat. So why not try a beret? I think it’ll suit me.

Aphra: Oh, no, captain. You should stick to the tricorn, believe me.

###  **Petrus**

Petrus: Do you know what’s the difference between us?

Aphra: I don’t even know where to begin. I am a woman and have a different set of genitals? I am a scientist who doesn’t believe in unexisting gods? I was born in another country? I am used to voicing my opinions instead of hiding them behind fake smiles? I am not versed in the art of blackmail?

Petrus: All true. But I’ve also noticed that you have an interest in the earth.

Aphra: The earth?

Petrus: Plants, animals, birds, rivers, stones. Those are all things of the earth.

Aphra: That is correct.

Petrus: And I -- a shepherd of souls -- am focused on the heavens.

Aphra: That’s quite the juxtaposition. Did you intend to insult me, father Petrus?

Petrus: Never.

Aphra: That’s good. Because if you had intended to insult me, I would have noted that you were focused on an oil lantern, not the heavens.

Petrus: What are your favorite birds on Teer Fradee, Aphra?

Aphra: A passionate book lover would find it hard to name one's favorite book. And I find it hard to choose one particular species.

Petrus: I personally like hawks.

Aphra: Why is that?

Petrus: As far as I can tell, they fly highest of all. I like to think that they are closest to the Enlightened.

Aphra: That’s an interesting thought. But then… tetras would be the most sinful of birds on Teer Fradee. Because they can’t fly at all.

Petrus: You told De Sardet that the Al Saad university encouraged competition among the students.

Aphra: That’s right.

Petrus: Curious. My memories of my student days are similar to yours. The competition was especially welcome at the Faculty of Rhetorics. To keep the scientific debates lively, so to say.

Aphra: Is that so?

Petrus: You can’t even imagine. Sometimes our disputes got so heated that it would have been better to resolve them on the training grounds.

Aphra: To kick each other’s asses, you mean.

Petrus: This way, the disputants could blow off some steam and reach an agreement, eventually. But words can cut deeper than swords or magic, and they sometimes leave traces for years to come.

Aphra: Now I understand, why you have so many enemies.

(after “The Trial”)

Petrus: Judging by what we’ve found in your former master’s laboratory, he seems to have gone completely mad. Literally.

Aphra: Please, spare me the lecture about forgiving one’s enemies. I’m sickened as it is.

Petrus: I wasn’t going to. Saint Matheus taught us that we will all have to answer to the Almighty for our crimes. Everyone -- even those who have gone insane, or those who “simply followed orders.”

Aphra: If I believed in the Enlightened, this thought would have consoled me. But I don’t. And I am still sickened.

Petrus: You still have the law at your disposal. Or poison.

###  **Siora**

Siora: The flower you are drawing is called  _ morinem _ , "the soul of the sea."

Aphra: Thank you for the tip. Teer Fradee’s nature truly defies the imagination. This year alone, I’ve seen so many unknown plants, bushes, and trees, that I doubt I would ever be able to document them all in one tome. I can’t wait for spring when everything starts blooming.

Siora:  _ Fachwenna _ will be the first to bloom. It sprouts when the earth is still covered with snow.

Aphra: What does it look like? I should check whether I’ve cataloged this flower already.

Siora: Well… it’s… yellow.

Siora: Your desire to better understand our traditions is a noble one. But you are blind. Our magic and my people can only be understood with the heart.

Aphra: That’s why I ask questions. But you refuse to answer them.

Siora: My mother used to say that asking questions is useless if you think that you already know the answers.

Aphra: But I want to know the truth!

Siora: You don’t need the truth. The truth is on the surface. You want to get a confirmation of what you already believe in. That’s the difference between you and I. I know that I believe, and you believe that you know.

(after “The Binding Ritual”)

Siora: Now that you know how we become  _ doneigada, _ what are your thoughts?

Aphra: You were right. I was blind. Blind and arrogant. Your culture is not what it seems, and it should be studied differently. I still haven’t understood how exactly, but… differently.

Siora: May I offer some advice?

Aphra: Please do.

Siora: Listen to your heart and believe.

Aphra: This is the most ridiculous piece of advice one could give to a scientist. And yet… perhaps this is one of those incredible situations when the heart truly can help. Thank you.

(after “The Trial”)

Siora: This is… monstrous. When we captured Asili, he called us savages. Told us that all those atrocities were committed in the name of science. And those… drawings of his… and notes… And the bodies of my brothers and sisters… I’m going to vomit.

Aphra: I am very sorry, Siora.

Siora: No, wait, that’s not what I wanted to say. I have come to know you, and you… would never have done such a thing. You are not like him. Not all Lions are like him. Some are like you. I will try to remember that.

Aphra: I thank you for these words. Is this an offer of friendship?

Siora: Perhaps.


End file.
